Vault 106
by Alba Raile
Summary: Fallout Kink Meme Fill. Prompt: "Make Butch cry." Multi fill. Chapter 5 contains Baby Tunnel Snake related information.
1. Entering the Vault

Fallout Kink Meme Prompt: make Butch cry.

* * *

><p>Butch and Ren had taken it upon themselves to investigate the Vaults within the DC area, they felt it was their birth right and it gave them something to pass the time.<p>

Today it was Vault 106, Butch hoped it was a control vault but knew he was being too hopeful. He had felt relief in his upbringing lately as they toured the vaults, 101's experiment hadn't been that bad. Sure the overseer was a dick but the Tunnel Snakes put that to mends. Butch smirked as the great steel door of 106 opened. Both winced at the alarms and the screech of it opening, bringing back memories for both.

"Gaaaaaaaarryy !"

"Jesus Ren, don't do that. I swear to god if I ever meet a Gary I'm slashing him before he can talk."

Ren nodded with a giggle but a shiver went up her back.

"That Vault was creepy."

"Let's hope this one isn't."

Ren nodded again and turned to face Butch.

"You know what to do. Split up. Get supplies. Find ammo. Be back here in an hour."

"Yeah yeah nosebleed don't get your panties in a twist."

"Whatever."

Ren headed off in her chosen direction and Butch went for the opposite. Keeping his hands in his jacket and whistling to himself while he inspected the vault.

It was damaged and uninhabited like most of the others. He kicked a tin can down the stairs and followed it down. Next to the bottom as he smacked the can again he found the supply cupboard.

"Bingo."

He took his hands out and began searching the lockers. They contained pistols and ammo, good enough.

As he searched his head began to thump and his ears began to ring. He winced and clutched at his head making sure not to mess with the do. Butch rubbed his eyes as they began to haze over. Had the air always smelled this thick ? He turned sharply around at the sound of giggling.

In the doorway stood Ren in her vaultsuit, why did she change ? He looked in her hands and saw a sweet roll. Now he was really confused.

"What ?" she spat "planning on stealing this one ?"

She sneered at Butch and sauntered off. What was that about ?

Butch tried to follow her as she went into a closed room. As he opened the door instead he found a feral ghoul. It lunged towards him with a primal scream but he quickly took care of it.

He searched the skinless body and found a few caps.

"Ren ?" he shouted. "Where the fuck did you go ?"

That was when he heard the giggling again. He ran out of the room and saw Ren disappearing at the end of the corridor.

"Wait !" He began to run to where she had been "Ren ? ... CATHERINE !"

He used her full name in an attempt to get her attention but to no avail.  
>He reached the end of the corridor but instead found the other female figure of his life.<p>

"Ma ?" he whispered.

"My boy haven't you grown ?" She pinched his face and she tapped the whisky in his back pocket. "Ah just like your mother. Wait till you push everyone away dear. It's fantastic" she laughed spitefully and then leaned back to punch Butch.

He went out cold and his vision turned to darkness.


	2. Ma

Butch's head swam in pain as he slowly gained consciousness.

Next to him lay a vault tec lunchbox. His eyes squinted adjusting to the colors of the box.

"What the..."

He sat up and used his hands to prop him up against the wall as he slowly got to his feet. He had no idea how long he had been out for, he slicked back his hair on the side he had fallen on and continued to search the vault.

"Ren ?" he called out. Nobody answered. "Ma ?"

He was sure he had saw her before or was it after something hit his head. He wasn't sure.

That was when he saw her again.

"My boy." the smile she gave him was harsh and sent a chill down his spine.

"What are you doing here Ma ?"

"It's not easy being you is it Butch ?"

Butch remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"I didn't exactly bring you up right, did I ? Ohhhh who exactly is your father ?" She stood in front of Butch and stared. "Hmmmmm you don't look like him, him or him. I wonder what everyone in the vault thought of you ? Tough man walking about without a father figure in sight."

Anger bubbled in his chest "shut up Ma."

"Or what? You'll attack me with your infamous comb ? Maybe Butchy did need a daddy. Then he wouldn't be doing hair, would he girly ?"

She flicked at his face with a sneer.

"Maybe Daddy would have remembered your birthdays. How many birthdays did I forget Butch." Ellen paused, humming she counted with her fingers and laughed. "A better question would be how many times did I remember?"

Butch's eyes started to water as he stared at his mother unsure of what to do.

"Remember that time I threw you out ? It was your tenth birthday. That other man was much more interesting. How did you spend that birthday ? Walking the halls ? Sitting with the robot ? Oh but Catherine she got a big party. Do you know why that was Butch ?" she stood close to his face with a sinister look "because she was loved."

She spat the last word. Butch had had enough. He pushed past her, confused as he heard metal crash behind her. He looked back but there was nothing there.

He strode quicky down the halls wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't need anybody. That's why he started the Tunnel Snakes. He could lead on his own and take charge of himself. He didn't need a dad. Or a mother for that fact.

Trying to suppress the emotion in his chest he punched the first vault window he saw. It gave a reassuring thud, so he punched again and again. Tears still fell down from his eyes and he felt disgusted with himself.

Butch left for the nearest bathroom and gave his face a wash in the sink. He grunted at his reflection in the mirror. Nothing looked different but everything felt different. He looked behind himself and yelled. There was blood, everywhere. Blood along along the walls and the floor... Leading to the slumped body of Ren.


	3. Confessions

He ran towards her slumped body and shook it "NOOOO !" he tried for a pulse, breathing... Anything. There was nothing.

"No Ren you can't, you can't do this." Butch began to panic and tears built up in his eyes. "You can't leave me here. I don't know what to do in this place !"

Still nothing her motionless blood covered body lay still eyes open, seeing nothing. He paused watching her. She would move soon, yeah. They were always playing pranks on each other.

She would move and he would admit she got him. Come on she just had to move. He would tell her a million times she finally got him at a prank... She just had to move.

"Ren ?" He whispered. Nothing. Butch heldbback a sob.

It stayed in his chest hard and dry. He hitched a breath.

"No no no Ren please."

He moved the hair out of her face.

"Please."

Nothing. She was dead.

She had rescued him from the vault took him around this wasteland and now she was dead.

"I don't know what to do out here. You're the fighter here not me" the tears fell freely from his eyes.

He hope she would move just by sheer will.

He just admitted that she was better than him. She had to move for that. He sobbed. It echoed the halls.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I'm sorry we kicked you out into this place."

He laughed while crying "I'm sorry I took your sweetroll, come on you have to wake up for that. I took it and I'm sorry. I'm admitting it come one. Wake up. Please." He sat and clutched the body just hoping it would revive her just by him being there, come on.

Nothing. There was nothing. Silence.

Tears fell and splashed onto her face.

"I can't be out here without you."

He put the body down and sat against the wall and continued to cry. She was gone. She can't be gone. He would do anything to have his stupid old nosebleed back.

Anything.

The door shot open.

"Butch ?"


	4. Release

It was Ren. She was covered in blood and her face was pale. She didn't even question what he was doing on the floor or why he was crying. She just stood there frozen.

"We have to get out of here."

Butch nodded vigorously and quickly clambered up to his feet. Ren held out her hand and he took it without a question.

"You're alive."

Ren paused and looked at Butch's face. It was if she understood straight away.

"You are too" She gave him a breathless smile and tugged on his hand. She quickly ran up to the halls looking at her pip boy for guidance.

After 2 minutes of unfamiliar vault halls they both froze on their feet at a tall figure.

"Is he actually there ?" Ren whispered.

"I dunno."

"Go see !"

"You see !"

Both scared, they slowly stepped towards it.

"Poke it !"

"You poke it !"

Both yelled loudly as the tall figure bellowed out. "You touch me DeLoria and I'll break your finger."

"Jericho ?" Ren asked.

"Yeah."

She touched his chest lightly with her finger.

"You're here ?"

"Yes."

"We need to get out of here."

"I know. You two have been gone for days. I wouldn't have been in here if it wasn't for Nova. That brawd has been bickering in my ear to come check up."

Both sighed in relief and Jericho continued.

"I don't know about you guys but ever since I've been in this place I've seen every person I've ever killed. Lets go."

They both followed Jericho to the the air was clear and not hazy.

"What did you see ?" Ren whispered to Butch.

"Things."

"Yeah me too."

Both gave each other a knowing look and continued to head towards the wooden door with their eyes wide and scared.

They were never coming back here.


	5. Revisiting

A quick chapter connected to Baby Tunnel Snake describing what happened when Butch returned to the vault for a pip-boy.

* * *

><p>Butch walked quickly through the metal halls. His footsteps echoed to the empty metallic rooms. He pulled his collar up and stuck his hands in his pockets.<p>

Keep walking forward. Don't look at anything. It isn't real.

Don't think of anything. It will appear.

It was hard not to think of Ren. He had left her angry and that unnerved him. He hated when they argued, it was no big deal before they dated but now arguments meant something. It wasn't who got to fire this missile or who got the mattress and who got the floor. Now it was big stuff. Why did that girl look at him like that ? Why can't we have some space ? Where were you last night ?

Now it was the biggest one ever. It was over their baby. Fuck. A baby.

He hadn't planned on becoming a father, well not just yet. It hadn't even occurred to him.

That was when he heard it. The crying. It was a baby.

Keep walking its not real, your baby isn't close to being born.

Butch quickly ran down the steps of the vault trying to escape the noise.

"Hey Butchie."

It was Ren, she was leaning again the wall giving him a seductive smile. She had her bump but was wearing nothing. Not a thing. Christ she looked amazing, her curves had been driving Butch wild lately.

Keep walking. Not her. Could be a ghoul or a broom or something and you don't really wanna bone a broom.

Butch walked quickly past the hallucination. He was here for the pip-boy. One to give to his soon to be born child. So they could be a family, it wasn't fair for the little one to be left out.

Butch thought about going to Vault 101 instead. He thought about asking to move back in, bring up the baby in safety. Ren wouldn't approve. No sun, no freedom. At least outside they could train their child to survive. The vault kept you safe but it didn't really let you live.

Butch was so preoccupied in his thoughts he tripped over an object. His chin hit the ground and he quickly turned to check what it was. Ren, again.

This time she was lying still with her eyes open but unseeing. It was similar to how she had been in the rotunda. It caused a chocked sob to come out of Butch's throat, this hallucination had been pulled out of his memories.

She was wearing her leather armour with his jacket and blood was smeared across her. Butch shook his head a few times desperate to get rid of the image. It didn't so he got up and ran. He was stopped quickly by a boy. It was a younger him, the thing that used to greet him in the mirror.

"Hiya Daddy."

Butch tilted his head softly and reached for the boy. The boy lunged at him.

Butch was brought back to reality as a feral ghoul clawed at his face and chest.

"Fuck off !" he screamed pulling out his flip knife and driving it into the ghouls neck.

He pushed the body off him and began to rush quicker through out the vault. Get a pip-boy and leave.

"He isn't yours you know." Ren called softly from a corner.

"That guy. The one from the market who sells the guns. It's his. The one with the dark hair and muscles" Ren moaned and closed her eyes "I just said it was yours because you're easy. You won't leave because you're an idiot. Too stupid to see what's in front of you."

Butch walked quicker. It wasn't Ren, it was his thoughts, his insecurities. Keep walking.

"I don't love you, never did !" the hallucination called behind him.

It was then that Butch saw it. A pip-boy with no owner and no body to cut it off of. Butch picked it off and smacked it across the wall a few times. He had to make sure it wasn't a hallucination but this was the real deal.

Butch grinned and began to run back to the entrance. He didn't know how long he had spent in here. The gases messed with your head, they had to get rescued last time. He shouldn't have come alone but he had to.

Retracing his footsteps he quickly found the large vault door entrance. Sighing with relief he made his way towards it.

"You will be a shit father you know !" his mother had appeared and decided to taunt him.

He flipped the hallucination off as he walked out.

"Even dead I'd be a better parent than you."


End file.
